Inuyasha & Kagome - From the beginning to the end
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: a collection of Inuyasha oneshots! M for mature content. Mostly inukag related, but there could be more content with future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

This strange, but beautiful girl had done it.

Without even trying, she'd snuck into the deepest, darkest corners of his heart, warming them up until even he could not deny the light. The face he once looked at and saw Kikyo was gone, replaced with the face that belonged to her and only to her; despite the striking similarities, he alone could see the vast differences. The softness to her eyes, the gentleness of her smile, and the feel of her hair against his skin. It was all different and it was all marvelous.

They had not been together all that long yet but ready Inuyasha could feel the pull towards her. He found himself wanting to be closer to her, found that more than anything else, he wanted to protect her. And that was what he'd done tonight, despite the moon taking away his demon abilities. He was as human as she was. It was strange, typically during the new moon he hid himself away from the world- she was the first person he'd ever revealed his human face to in his whole life. But as most things did with Kagome, it felt easy to be vulnerable with her, to show her a side to him others were not privy to. And what was more... She had cried for him that night.

Inuyasha had not experienced the tears of anyone since his mother had been alive, there had been no one who cared enough for his existence to do so. Seeing her tears had woke something up inside of him that was new and warm, a feeling he really couldn't describe even within his own heart and mind.

Above him she hovered, murmuring quietly to herself as she rummaged in the bag beside her. Inuyasha was too tired to open his eyes, but he was certain if he did it would be her face that he saw. The pain was strong, enhanced due to his weak, human body, and he knew a fever had taken control. That was when he felt it, the cool, smooth feel of her palm against his forehead, the contact sending chills down his spine. "Oh, he's burning up..." She spoke aloud this time, her voice soft with the obvious concern she felt. Concern she felt for him. For him. That in itself was enough to force him to open his eyes, where sure enough he found himself to be looking up into her big brown eyes. "Inuyasha! I'm sorry, did I wake you...?" She drew her hand back, a slip of cloth clutched between her fingers.

"No..." He spoke despite the pain and turned his head away, closing his eyes again for a long moment. "Kagome?" At the sound of her name, she jumped, and Inuyasha opened his eyes, though his head was still turned away. "Why were you... Crying?" Kagome didn't speak at first and so he turned to finally look at her, taking in the sight of her surprised expression.

Of all things, Kagome had not expected him to ask her such a thing.

During their time together, she supposed in a way they had become closer. How could they not after all the time they spent together? Though he annoyed her beyond belief, she had to admit that she had indeed developed a fondness for the half-demon. Of course she would cry for him, when she had worried he would lose his life. Inuyasha seemed unstoppable, she truly had thought him to be so, but then the new moon had come and changed that all. He had almost died to save her, without hesitation, without a second thought. That meant something, that Kagome was certain of. "You mean in the other room?" She asked quietly, leaning over him a bit further, the tips of her hair trailing across his chest. "It's because I thought I was going to lose you." She admitted as worry settled onto her face, meeting his golden-eyed gaze. "I thought you were going to die."

Listening to her speak, Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat; her words would be burned into his mind forever. "You cried for me, shed tears for me..." He spoke, almost in disbelief, his head turned back away from her. In truth, in this moment he felt closer to her than he had ever felt to anyone in all his life. Even Kikyo. What he felt right then was so unlike any feeling he had ever experienced. It gave him the strength to continue speaking, saying words he never once thought he'd say to anyone, let alone her. "Kagome, if it's not too much trouble to ask... Could I lay on your lap?" Beside him, Inuyasha could hear her soft intake of breath as she took in his words, but it was only a moment later that he felt the warmth of her hands upon his body. She maneuvered him gently, but quickly, to a position against her legs that eased the tension of his aching body.

"There, does that feel better than before?" She asked him when she had settled him into place, his head resting against her thighs. Shivers were crawling up her spine- they had never been this close before. Well, without him complaining at least. But feeling the warmth of his body against hers, feeling the weight of his head against her legs... It felt... Right. Kagome felt a blush warming her cheeks as she settled back, thinking about how odd it was that they'd come this far together.

In truth, it felt better than anything ever had in all of his life. Perhaps it was his weakened state, but Inuyasha felt compelled to speak the truth for once. "Kagome, you smell kind of nice..." He felt her stiffen, heard her sharp intake of breath as she took in the words that he was saying to her.

"Okay, that's it, you've made it a point to tell me that you couldn't stand my scent!" She broke in, sounding flustered, a sound that at any other time would have brought a smile to his lips. He enjoyed frustrating her, honestly. Besides, right then he wanted to be honest with her. He wanted her to know the truth of his heart, even just a piece of it. He could feel himself growing weaker, the comfort brought by his new place against her lap easing him back into the world of sleep. That and he knew the night was almost over... Soon the sun would rise and his demon side would return. He wanted her to know that his hateful tones and spiteful words had never been because of her but because of who she reminded him of. That his rude words in regards to her looks and her scent had only been because of how much she reminded him of Kikyo, but now that he knew the real Kagome, he no longer felt those dark feelings. But rather... Felt warm and hell, he liked having her around. But the dark world of unconsciousness was about to claim him, so perhaps all those things were words for another time, another place. So instead he opened his mouth and spoke the only words he could bring himself to say.

"I know... But I was lying."

Kagome knew he'd drifted off to sleep before she could respond, but his words left her heart beating faster than ever. A crimson stain warmed her cheeks and she caught her breath, looking down at him there in her lap, his head turned in towards her. She forced herself to keep from reaching out to touch his cheek and rather leaned back against the wall, settling in to remain there until morning. There wasn't much she could do for Inuyasha- she wasn't strong and she wasn't skilled in much, but at least this she could do for him. At least she could offer him some comfort in his moment of weakness. That she could and would always do for him.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing her.

And moreso, he could not believe just how much he cared. Somewhere between the fights and the arguments, the harsh glares and hurt feelings, he'd grown to care for Kagome more than he could really express. He'd always liked her, that much even he could admit- even during those first few, rocky weeks, he'd always enjoyed her spirit. But then, somewhere along the way he found himself feeling something different than camaraderie. He couldn't quite put a name to it, but it was stronger than anything he'd ever felt in all his life.

That was why, he supposed, he'd been so frightened. When he'd watched Sesshomaru knock her back with his attack, when he'd touched her cheek and her eyes had not opened... When the wind had carried the scent of her blood... It chilled him, even now, days later. She had saved him that day, with her single arrow that had stopped Sesshomaru dead in his tracks. For the three days he'd laid in bed, healing from his wounds, he'd done nothing but thought of that day, running every single moment through his head. He had put her into danger and he'd never have forgiven himself if she'd been hurt worse than she had been. Icy cold fear gripped at his heart when he recalled the way she had looked there on the ground, still and pale against the dirt, his heart hammering hard against his ribcage.

But, she was safe and well, he had decided to make sure she would always remain safe.

Though it pained him to do so, Inuyasha rose up from the pallet he'd been laying on for days now. It was a rare moment that neither Kagome nor Old Lady Kaede was by his side. Pushing past the pain, he limped out into the sunshine of the day, and at once caught a whiff of her scent. It always caught him by surprise- the sweet, floral scent she carried with her. He would know it anywhere. "Inuyasha!" He turned to face her, with the others coming up behind her, their faces as surprised as hers. "You shouldn't be up yet! You'll open your wounds back up!" She admonished as she approached him, pausing only when she took in the sight of his features, the look in his eyes so much different than usual.

"Kagome... Can I talk to you?" He asked simply, his golden eyes meeting her brown ones, his heart beat steady in his chest. Kagome tilted her head to the side, dark hair cascading over her shoulder, but then she was nodding, following after him as they moved away from the village and into the woods. They walked mostly in silence until they approached the Bone Eaters Well, Inuyasha watching as Kagome sank down to touch a plant or two, speaking of her knowledge of them. He could not help but to feel the wave of affection wash over him as he listened to her words, though he was a bit surprised by her knowledge. She truly had begun to learn a lot. But that's not what he'd brought her to the well to talk about.

Heaving a sigh, he walked the few more feet it took to reach the well and then dropped down, leaning his back against it. At once Kagome was before him, apprehension written all over her face as she peered down at him. "Kagome, I haven't asked you... How are you feeling? You're hurt too."

She jumped, surprise replacing her concern as she reached up to gingerly touch her temple. Kagome couldn't believe he was inquiring after her own little injury when he had been so badly hurt in the fight. "I'm alright, it's just a bump on the head," she said without admitting that she still was suffering headaches and pain from it. He didn't need to know that, not when he was so badly injured. "I'm sorry Inuyasha, you told me to stay away from Sesshomaru, but I didn't listen." She could still yet remember every moment of that fight- of the fear she'd felt when Sesshomaru had turned his eyes to her... And yet, all of those fears had vanished when she'd realized just how much danger Inuyasha had been in. He had needed her help and all her fears disappeared when she'd put the arrow to her bow. But what she was left with was guilt. "If I'd only run away like you'd told me too..." She bowed her head, shame flooding her face with warmth. "Then you wouldn't have been so badly hurt."

Inuyasha listened to her speak, feeling surprise of his own when he realized she felt guilty over what had happened. "No, Kagome you saved me with your arrow. I might not have made it out of there if it weren't for you, I'm grateful." He opened his eyes when he heard her moving, and there she was right before him, kneeling on the ground with wide eyes.

"You must be sick," she was saying, reaching out a hand to press against his forehead, as if feeling for a fever. "Did you really just thank me?" She asked, drawing her hand back a moment later, opening her mouth to speak on when he took hold of her. He grasped her by the wrist, drawing her into his chest without a single word. His arms came around her then, embracing her as he'd never done before, his warmth and strength apparent to her in that moment. "Inuyasha..." She murmured his name aloud, but she wasn't certain he was listening to her.

He had never held her like this and Inuyasha supposed it was now or never, considering if all went as planned he'd never see her again. He had to keep her safe and this was the only way. "I was so scared," he admitted softly, squeezing her tightly, breathing in her sweet, familiar scent. "I was so scared I was going to lose you." He heard her soft intake of breath, could feel her relaxing in his grip. He knew she would hate him for what he was going to do, but it was for her own good. Being apart from her made him feel lifeless and cold, but it would be worth it if she was safe at home, in her own time, where she belonged. And so, in one quick movement, Inuyasha threw her down behind him, where she landed hard on her behind with her back to the well. In his hand he held fast to the Shikon No Tama pieces she had once had hanging around her neck.

"Inuyasha!" Her voice sounded frantic, her eyes wide as she jumped to her feet. "What was that for?" In all their time together, he'd never done such a thing before, and after the embrace he'd just offered her? Now she was left more confused than ever. Just what was the matter with him. "Give me back the Shikon no Tama, Inuyasha!" It was so unlike him to lash out that way and she didn't underdstand what was happening.

"It's time you go back to your own time, Kagome." Inuyasha tried his best to adopt a snarling tone, a tone that would make her see he meant every word he spoke. "Go back and stay there, Kagome! Don't come back!" He hated himself for what he was about to do next, but he kept telling himself it was for her own good. It was to protect her. And so he did not speak as he gave her one hard shove, knocking her backwards over the well's side, watching as she disappeared through it to the time she truly belonged in. Then, he uprooted the nearest and thickest tree trunk, and though it sent shockwaves of pain through him, he slammed it down into the well, blocking the passage.

He'd never see her again, but he could live with that, just knowing she'd be safe.

[ x x x ]

It was as he came sailing back towards the ground that he caught her scent.

As she always did, she surprised him. With a little help from Shippo, she'd managed to fight her way back through the well and into his time, despite him telling her to stay away. He should have known better, he should have known she'd never listen to him. And as his feet touched the ground, she was hoisting herself up out of the well, rushing at him with her arms extended. Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat when her arms came around him, his name on her lips. "I was so worried!" She cried as she buried her face into his chest, her hands clutching tightly to his robes. "When you didn't come for me... I thought you'd died from your injuries!"

"Why didn't you listen to me? I told you to stay away!" He was too surprised to be mad at her for not listening to him. Inuyasha had closed off his heart these last few days, it was easier to do than wallow in his misery without her. He never would have admitted to anyone just how much he had missed her. But now that she was here... he didn't know how to react.

"I know but I had to come back!" She drew back from him, though her hands still clutched the front of his robes. "I needed to see you again!" There was no words for her to say to explain to him the worry she'd felt over the last two days without him. When he'd not come back for her that same night, she'd begun to worry. And when the next day came and went and there was still no sign, she had convinced herself he'd succumbed to his injuries. The fear and anxiety had controlled her for those two days, leaving her heart in pieces.

 _She needed to see me again.._. Inuyasha repeated those words over and over again inside his head, his heart hammering hard in his chest. He'd not anticipated hearing such words from her and now he didn't know what to say or what to do. A strange, but warm feeling was creeping up inside of him, the knowledge of knowing she'd wanted to see him leaving him a little fuzzy feeling. It was only then that Inuyasha realized he could never separate himself from Kagome, no matter how hard he tried, they could never be apart. He'd been stupid to even try. And truth be told, he could not put to words what it felt like to see her again. He had made himself believe he'd never see her again and that had left him feeling empty. But there she was, her brown eyes staring up at him, her warm little hands still yet clutching onto his robes. Inuyasha realized then just how lucky he was.

But more than anything, he was happy to have her there at his side once again.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't matter how hard that he tried, he couldn't wash away the scent of blood. No amount of water could wash away the bloodstains he was certain he would always see. The bandits' blood would forever be imprinted upon his skin and heart.

He knew she watching him, he could feel her eyes upon him. Those wide, brown eyes full of sympathy... Sympathy he certainly didn't deserve. Scoffing, Inuyasha trudged back towards the bank where she stood, a white towel clutched in her slightly shaking hands. For a moment, he was struck by her beauty there in the dying sunlight, caught off guard by the feelings rushing through him all at once. But then his mind turned to what if it had been her... What if it had been Kagome that he'd so crudely cut down? Another scowl and he turned away from her, dropping onto the ground with nothing more than a huff.

"Here," Kagome murmured as she dropped down to sit beside him, offering him the towel to dry his hands with. He ignored her, turning his head away, lids sweeping closed over his golden eyes for only a moment. She had never seen him this way- so guilt ridden, so full of anguish that it made his eyes shine like gems. He was hurting badly inside, that much she was certain of as she sat there beside him. The pain he felt... It was almost palpable.

She was beyond worried for him, for these were not wounds that she could fix. These were not wounds which a bandage and some herbs would heal. These sort of mental wounds could prove much worse than any physical one ever could. No words she spoke, no gesture she offered could fix what had happened this day. And for that Kagome pitied him. Though he was arrogant, he was not cruel. Inuyasha was so unlike the demon blood that had controlled him that day... She wished he could see that, despite it all, he was still a good person. He never would have hurt anyone if his demon blood had not overtaken him.

"You know Kagome..."

Inuyasha's voice brought her back and she shifted slightly, taking in the sight of his profile illuminated by the setting sun. "You don't have to force yourself to stay by me." Kagome blinked, tilting her head as she stared back at him, trying to find the words to say. "I wish you'd all stop tiptoeing around me!" He spat suddenly, rounding on her with his wide, expressive eyes. "I don't give a damn about what I did!" Kagome sat back, a brow arched, surprised by both his abrupt explosion and attempt at lying to her. He was breathing hard, staring at her with those sad, amber colored eyes and Kagome knew he knew she didn't believe a single word he'd just said.

"Oh, Inuyasha... Don't kid yourself." He flinched as if she'd struck him and then turned back to face away from her, arm draped over his knee. _It must be so hard on him,_ she thought sadly, wishing that there was something, anything at all, that she could do for him in this moment. There was not a whole lot that she could offer him, but she would give him what she could.

The first thing he felt was the warm touch of her hand as it settled upon his shoulder, followed by the soft weight of her body pressed against his back. _Kagome..._ He slipped his own hand into place over hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. The comfort she brought him... There were no words he could use to describe it. _Next time I transform... I could even come after you with these claws..._ The thought of hurting Kagome with his own claws scared him more than anything else ever had. He couldn't allow such a thing to happen and so he made the resolution right then and there:

He would master the heavy Tetsusaiga, no matter the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

The stench of Naraku was everywhere.

Inuyasha growled as he jumped to his feet a moment before Kagome let out a little gasp. All eyes were upon them then as she followed him to her own feet, brown eyes wide in her pale face. "Naraku." She hissed, turning those brown eyes to the stormy sky, clouds swirling overhead, the threat of rain quite real. Behind her, she felt her comrades movements as they closed in, all of them circling her, weapons at the ready for the fight that was certain to come. A chill raced the length of her spine as she felt the tainted Shikon no Tama approach, the feeling its dark aura gave her enough to frighten her to her very core. It was not a feeling she could ever explain with words. "Be careful guys," was all she could say before thunder rolled and a flicker of lightning lit up the sky.

It was as the first droplet of rain hit her in the face that Naraku appeared above them, clouds of miasma surrounding him. His laughter was like the thunder that rumbled, his crimson hued eyes seeking her out there on the ground. The moment their eyes met, Kagome felt her stomach sink and could not help but to take half a step closer to Inuyasha. "Naraku!" The hanyou yelled, unleashing the Tessaiga without warning, his golden eyes narrowed. Even he could feel the chill from the tainted and nearly whole Shikon no Tama- but one glance at Kagome told him she felt it more than anyone. There was but a few shards left before the jewel would become whole and two of those shards were hanging around Kagome's neck. The others... They seemed damn near impossible to find. Aside from the one in Kohaku's back, there had to be at least three others out there somewhere. Of course Naraku's target would be Kagome- with her increasing powers and ability to see the remaining shards, Naraku had been after her a while now. But he'd never allow Naraku to put his slimey hands on her. Not ever.

"We can do this the easy way, Kagome," Naraku's voice boomed, his choice to ignore Inuyasha completely earning him a scoff from the hanyou. Naraku's lips curved into a malicious sort of grin, one that sent a fresh wave of chills down her spine... She hated that evil look in his eyes. "Or..." He paused and at once, Kagome caught sight of the tainted glow from the Shikon no Tama, its once pure, lilac light stained black nearly to its core. In his palm began a flicker and above him, the lightning flashed across the sky, his face turned upwards towards the storm clouds. "The hard way." He turned his gaze back to her as he released the attack, black lightning racing towards them on the ground.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha reacted with only enough time to knock her to the ground, shielding her from the wicked lightning with his own body. He looked up, relief spreading through him when he saw their comrades had gotten out of the way in time as well, leaving them safe from harm. At least for now. Rising back to his feet, Inuyasha pulled Kagome up with him, before he turned his back to her, debating on what their next move needed to be. This new attack of Naraku's was surely because of the jewel and Inuyasha didn't like it one bit. "You know... I'm real tired of hearing you talk!" Inuyasha bellowed as he leapt into the air, brandishing his sword that had begun to glow red. It made contact with Naraku's barrier, which did not break, but rather forced the hanyou back. "Damn it," he grunted as he sailed back towards the ground, the Tessaiga still gripped tightly in his hands. _I still can't break his barrier,_ he thought as he turned his eyes skyward as the rain began to fall more steadily, thoroughly soaking him through.

This was bad.

Kagome alone could feel the depth of the evil pouring from Naraku and the tainted Shikon no Tama and she knew things were taking a very bad turn. Instinctly she reached for the bottle hanging around her neck, the shards reacting to her touch despite the glass between them. The warm, pure glow was enough to calm her nerves and she knew that they had to do something. Inuyasha would tire himself out the more he tried to break the barrier, when they all knew he'd never do it. But maybe...

Maybe she could.

Reaching for an arrow, she put it to her bow and pulled back the string; her heart was thumping madly in her chest, her pulse thudding hard in her ears. The rain was falling hard, obscuring her vision, but she sucked in a breath and took her chance the moment Inuyasha was knocked back once again. Her arrow took flight, screaming through the darkness and rain, its lilac glow a beacon in the night. Naraku turned towards her just a moment too late and sure enough, her arrow hit the mark and his barrier evaporated. "I did it!" Kagome cheered, pumping a fist into the air, her brown eyes boldly meeting Naraku's.

He should have known better than to have ever given her a chance to take down his barrier. Naraku narrowed his eyes, taking in the sight of the dark-haired girl with her bow clutched tightly in her hands, the look on her face so like Kikyo that for a moment he could do nothing but stare. She even angered him the way Kikyo did, that damned wench! "Have it your way." He raised his hands again, this time the lightning flickering to life with a new intensity. Unleashing the attack, he aimed straight for not her, but the friends standing behind her; he watched the horror on her face with pleasure, the scream she let out deafening.

"Sango! Miroku!" She cried out as she spun, hand outstretched like she might reach them in time. Not even Inuyasha could move that fast, let alone her, and so there was nothing either of them could do as the lightning engulfed their friends. She took a step forward then, but Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist, knowing what would happen if she got caught by the lightning. But as soon as it had vanished, she rushed towards her fallen friends, while Inuyasha spun back around to face Naraku. "Sango!" Kagome dropped down beside her friend, gently lifting the slayer into her arms. "Please open your eyes!" Sango groaned and to Kagome's relief, her eyes were fluttering open, revealing their hazel depths moments later. Beside her, Miroku was also stirring, rolling to his side and using his elbow to raise himself up. "Miroku!" With Sango sitting up on her own as well, though with Kagome's arm still slung around her shoulders, they all turned to watch the fight continue on.

"I grow tired of this." Naraku grumbled as he blocked another of the hanyou's attacks, his patience dangerously thin. A moment later, his body expanded, hundreds of curving, moving limbs extending from his torso, the miasma swirling around him. Each limb moved of its own accord, an extension of his body, each filled with his poisonous gas, so destroying them would only hasten their deaths. A chuckle escaped him as Inuyasha took the first swing, the miasma flooding him, leaving him coughing as he escaped towards the ground. He would have her now. Closing his eyes, he felt the power of the jewel rushing through him and at once, a black and crackling lightning began to wind around all of his limbs. A laugh bubbled free from his lips as the new strength raced through him. He began to shift and move, his limbs shooting towards the hanyou who dodged from the left, the right, but Naraku knew it was only a matter of time before his attack would take the hanyou down.

She saw the movement of Naraku's new and powerful limbs and felt her heart skip a beat. "Inuyasha! Look out!" She shouted as one of the limbs came up from behind him, piercing him through the shoulder as he turned towards the sound of her voice. "Inuyasha!" Her voice was drowned out by the thunder booming overhead and she rushed towards him as Naraku drew back, limbs crackling with the black lightning. By the time she reached him, the lightning had dispersed, his robe of the fire rat had thankfully protected him from burns, but his shoulder was bleeding profusely. "Are you okay?" She asked as he got back to his feet, a snarl taking root upon his features.

"I'm fine," he shrugged off her hands, turning his amber eyes to the demon above him, hating him with his every fiber. Pushing his silver hair from his face, he pounced again, swinging Tessaiga around with as much force as he could muster. The blade connected with the main limb from Naraku's body and he felt himself thrust back by the lightning, knocking him back to the ground with a painful thud. Behind him Kagome was crying out a warning, giving him just enough time to roll to the left, preventing him from being speared through the gut. Jumping back to his feet, he lunged towards the same limb, hoping a second whack would take it off completely; wrong. He was thrown backwards again, this time harder than before, the toss landing him nearly twenty feet away from where he'd started. He fell face down into the dirt, his whole body wrapped in the black lightning and he could feel it beginning to eat through his crimson colored robes. The first burn was to his arm, the second across his back, both searing with pain as he fought back up.

Kagome knew that she had to reach him, had to protect him and the others too. She cast a single look at Naraku over her shoulder as she raced towards Inuyasha, who was still yet struggling onto his feet despite his injuries. Behind her, Naraku loomed, his limbs rushing around her as she ran, cutting her off from reaching him.

It was as Inuyasha looked up that he saw what was happening; the limbs surrounding Kagome, he knew what was coming a moment before it did. Naraku tangled her into his limbs, the black lightning crackling loudly as it burned her fair skin. "Kagome!" He bellowed, his voice mixing with the cries of their comrades, their fears all one and the same. His own pain was long forgotten as he lept to his feet, rushing towards Kagome in an effort to break her free from Naraku. Her screams had since silenced, knocked unconscious from the pain she surely had endured from Naraku's lightning, and Inuyasha felt the rage within him building. He attacked again, but Naraku had pulled her upwards and he began to laugh as his barrier returned, trapping her within.

"Your woman is now mine, Inuyasha." Naraku chuckled, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight, reaching out with his hand to trace the outline of her cheek. Below him, Inuyasha could feel his blood begin to boil at the sight of Naraku's hands upon Kagome. He had to get her back! "Perhaps I will return her to you when I've finished with her." Naraku pulled her from the grasp of his limbs, instead holding her with his own hand, fingers tangled tightly in her long, raven hair. The feel of it was soft against his skin, striking a feeling within him that he knew was lust, thoughts which he pushed away with a sneer.

Despite what everyone thought, Kagome was still very much conscious. Though the feel of Naraku's hands upon her was disgusting, she knew better than to make a move. She would only have one chance to get out of this mess... Inuyasha could not save her from behind the barrier, no matter how hard he would try. No... She would have to do this all on her own, somehow. Naraku pulled her a bit closer to him, his only intentions to continue to antagonixe Inuyasha, who knew as well as she did that he couldn't get to her. Not with that barrier of his up again.

The close proximity of her to Naraku gave her a full dose of the power behind the tainted jewel he held- it was chilling. That was when she thought of it... The only way she could possibly get herself out of Naraku's clutches. It would be a long shot and truthfully, it might kill her in the process... But, she still had to try. Sucking in a breath, Kagome reached for the single arrow she had left in her quiver, offering a silent thanks to the universe that she still even had one left in her possesion. Naraku tightened his grip on her, claws digging into the back of the arm he held onto now, drawing blood, but she wasn't about to give in now. "Let... Me... GO!" She screamed, plunging the arrow into his chest, the sacred light blasting his body apart.

Naraku let out a yell, releasing her as his body was blown apart by the spiritual power Kagome unleashed through the arrow. Within his chest was the Shikon no Tama, barely missed by her arrow, which began to glow, it's dark taint withering away as it was bathed in her sacred power. "You damn wench!" Naraku hissed as she hovered before him, the barrier around them threatening to break as the jewel began to purify; he could not remain there any longer, or else the jewel would lose all of its darkness. Anger surged through him and Naraku could not stop himself from lashing out with his claws, the feel of her skin slicing beneath his fingers reminscent of the day he'd killed Kikyo. Nakaku then released his barrier, watching as the girl began to freefall through the air. Then he vanished from sight, leaving in his wake a threat that rang through the night. "This is not the end."

Inuyasha lept through the air, catching Kagome as she fell through the air, not even a scream passing her lips as she tumbled. He landed gracefully on the ground below, holding her gently against his chest. "Kagome!" Fear clutched at his heart as he took in the sight of her battered body; four claw marks across her collarbone and chest, blood staining the white of her blouse crimson. Inuyasha felt a white hot rage rush through him but as quickly as it came, it was gone, replaced with his real fear for her life.

"We must get her to Lady Keade!" Miroku was the first one to find his voice, instructing Inuyasha to give Kagome to Sango upon Kirara's back. When the hanyou opened his mouth to protest, Miroku silenced him with one quick gesture. "Someone must hold pressure to her wound while we travel, you cannot do that if you carry her." Miroku watched as his golden eyes widened and then he nodded, moving towards Sango who had already climbed on top of her demon cat. "Go Sango, we'll catch up." Miroku urged as Sango settled into place, holding Kagome against her, with little Shippo pressing a cloth tightly to Kagome's wounds.

"Let's go, Kirara." Sango held fast to the groaning girl, who though was badly injured, was at least still yet alive. They flew the short distance towards the village, Inuyasha running beneath them, leaping through trees to come crashing through the entrance, silver hair flying.

As if summoned by mere thought, or perhaps by the noise their group was causing, Old Keade appeared in the door way of her hut, a surprised look on her weathered face. "Inuyasha!" She greeted, sweeping her eyes from the hanyou that was moving towards Kirara, reaching for the nearly limp body of... "Kagome!" She cried, realizing the young girl was badly wounded- in fact, now that she looked, all of them were injured in some way. "Inside! Bring her inside!" Keade instructed, stepping aside so Inuyasha could slip by her, following after him while still giving instructions. "On that pallet, yes right there. Miroku, bring me fresh water please!" The monk sped out of the hut and towards the well without a single word. "Sango, help me please..." The two women gathered on either of Kagome's sides, the older woman pulling towards her a few small bowls and a few leafy plants. "Inuyasha." Keade spoke sharply, looking up when she realized the hanyou still stood there, staring down at Kagome with wide, pained eyes. "Wait outside, Inuyasha." Keade spoke gently, but Inuyasha could tell she wasn't asking him, but it wasn't until he felt Miroku tugging on his sleeve that he turned to slip from the hut as well.

"They'll take care of her." Miroku said softly, clapping his shoulder with his hand, offering it a gentle squeeze. Inuyasha turned his amber eyes upon the monk and then nodded, knowing there was no one better than Keade to take care of Kagome. All he could do now was wait.

[ x x x ]

"Inuyasha?"

Sango's voice broke into his rampaging thoughts, bringing him back to reality; looking down at her from the roof, he arched a brow. "We've controlled the bleeding, she's asleep now... She was asking for you." Inuyasha jumped down to stand before Sango, who was pale and her clothes covered in blood... In Kagome's blood. "Keade said it's alright for you to go in. She's gone for a few more herbs, but she'll be back soon." Inuyasha could not find his voice, so he merely nodded, slipping past Sango then, going into the hut to stand at her bedside.

She was small and still beneath the blanket, her dark hair spread out beneath her head; Inuyasha dropped down to his hunches, watching closely as her chest rose and fell with every soft breath she took. Unable to help himself, he drew back the cover, exposing her heavily bandaged body to him, sickening him. He should have protected her... He had allowed her to fall into Naraku's grasp and this is what happened. Curling his hands into fists, he felt his claws digging into the soft flesh of his palms, caught the scent of his own blood as his skin split open. "Kagome..." He whispered, his anguish threatening to spill over as he closed his eyes tight against it. Inuyasha could not believe he'd allowed such a terrible thing to happen to her, to the woman he'd swore he would always protect. She was everything to him and yet... He'd let her down. After all their time together, he'd never let her get hurt in such a way... Where her very life was in true danger. He'd never seen her blood spilled so, never had it soak his hands and stain his clothes. A long time ago, he had vowed to protect her, had said he'd protect her with his very life... This girl that he loved, even if he could not yet admit it out loud... He had looked her in the eyes and told her he would take care of her and, yet, here they were. Inuyasha felt the familiar sting of shame, knowing he didn't deserve to be by her side if he could not protect her. She was much too precious to him to risk her life again... Perhaps now the battle would be too intense, too much so for him to properly protect her. Perhaps now it would be best for her, if she returned home...

And then he felt it, the gentle touch of her hand sliding across his own, squeezing it softly as he opened his eyes to look down at her. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled, lids sweeping open, revealing to him her beautiful brown eyes. It was as if she could read his very thoughts, as if she knew exactly when he needed her touch, her voice, her very presence. "Inuyasha... I'm so glad... You're alright." Her eyes strayed from his face then and he knew who she was looking for a moment before she spoke. "Sango... Miroku... Are they...?" Even now, when she was so badly injured, her thoughts were of her beloved friends... And of him. Inuyasha couldn't quite explain how that made him feel inside.

"They're both fine," Inuyasha watched as relief flooded her face at his words, her brown eyes shifting their gaze back to his face. "You should rest." He encouraged softly, returning her hand to its place across her abdomen. But she reached for him again, shifting on the pallet with a little wince, her fingers clutching his hand as tightly as they could. "I won't leave you." He murmured, bringing her fingers towards his mouth, pressing his lips against her knuckles. If he noticed the blush that stained her cheeks, he did not mention it, but rather reached out a hand to brush hair from her forehead. "I'm sorry, Kagome," he went on softly, fingers tracing the outline of her jaw, watching as sleep claimed her tired mind, knowing she had not heard his last few words.

Sitting there beside her, Inuyasha made another vow to himself... That he would never allow it to get this bad, he would never again allow Naraku to put his hands upon her. He would hold true to his old vow, that he would protect her with his life. Next time... He would die before he let her come into harm again.

[ x x x ]

It was a few weeks later that Sango found herself in an empty hut.

She had met with Lady Kaede for the herbs and when she had left, Kagome had been asleep on the pallet, or so she'd thought. "Kagome?" Sango called out, fear filtering through her mind when she saw the empty pallet, its blanket pushed aside. Gone was the spare miko garb Lady Keade had left for her a few days before, as her own clothes had been ruined during the battle. Now that she noticed, Kirara was gone as well, who had been asleep beside Kagome only minutes before. She turned when she heard footsteps in the door way, expecting to see the young woman but it was not her, but rather Inuyasha who had come inside. "She's gone." Sango blurted the moment she saw the hanyou's face, who's golden eyes widened at her words. "And so is Kirara."

Inuyasha felt his stomach turnover at the words Sango spoke. Kagome... Gone? He had heard Sango calling out a moment before, the worry in her voice too much for him to have ignored. He looked over her shoulder, to where sure enough, the pallet Kagome had been laying on for weeks now was empty. Without another word, he turned and sped out of the hut, nearly knocking Miroku down in his haste to get outside. "Inuyasha?" The monk called after him, but Inuyasha was gone, racing towards the riverbank.

He had caught her scent with ease, its sweet, floral scent mixing with that of Kirara's, telling him the two were still together. His pace slowed as he broke through the trees, seeing her there at the edge of the river, Kirara curled around her to help support her sitting up. She looked up as he approached, dropping onto the ground to sit beside her, neither of them speaking at first. "You shouldn't be up yet, you know." He finally said, turning to look at her, taking in the sight of her there. Though she was paler than usual, her cheeks were flushed pink and her smile was bright as she turned to face him. It wasn't like he could blame her for wanting to get up and move around, she'd been cooped up in that hut for nearly a month now. And he had to take it as a good thing that she'd gotten up and snuck out on her own because that meant she truly was feeling better. She had been asking about getting up for a few days but Kaede had told her to wait it out a little while longer. It was just like her to sneak out anyways. "You freaked Sango out."

"I know..." She admitted softly, turning back to look out over the river, watching the clouds as they rolled overhead. "I'll have to apologize to Sango for scaring her," Kagome could only imagine the fear Sango must have felt when she realized she was gone. She hadn't meant to frighten anyone of course, but she just couldn't have sat in that hut another moment. So she'd feigned sleep until Sango left for a minute and when she'd gone, Kagome had enlisted Kirara to help her escape. "I just needed a minute." Her voice lowered and her eyes softened, a look to them that Inuyasha had never seen before. "Things really were close this time, huh?" She raised her gaze to meet his, her head tilted slightly, watching for even the slightest change in his expression. Which came when his eyes widened slightly, mouth tightening into a frown he probably didn't even know he wore. The look in his eyes told her everything he couldn't say... She truly had almost died.

Never before had she been on this side of the situation.

How many times had she witnessed Inuyasha's traumatic, life threatening injuries? How many times had she washed his blood from her hands, from her clothing? Too many to count, in truth, and yet every moment still stayed with her. She could recall every injury he'd ever suffered, every fear she'd ever felt when it came to his life. And now, he had to experience it as well. Guilt rushed through her when she realized just how worried he must have been; in and out of consciousness, she knew he'd never strayed far from her side. How much sleep had he lost in his constant watch over her? "I've never been so scared." His words drew her away from her own thoughts and she turned back to look at him. Those golden eyes of his were shining so brightly, every unsaid thing reflected in their gaze as he reached for her hands. The truth was there on the tip of his tongue faster than he could stop it and Inuyasha found himself comforted by the returned warmth to her skin. "I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered, still yet haunted by the memory of her injuries, of her death like pallor, and her cold skin.

"Inuyasha..." Her soft voice brought him from the depths of his mind and Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat as she squeezed his hands. "I'm sorry I worried you," she offered him a grin and Inuyasha could not help but to chuckle, pulling her gently into his embrace without another word. His arms around her were warm and strong, but gentle enough as to not hurt her, and Kagome clung to him without hesitation.

"Stupid," he mumbled, holding onto her as tightly as he dared, the feeling of her in his arms unlike anything else. "You don't have to apologize." He scoffed, though his tone was gentle, his eyes closed as he inhaled the scent of her hair. "But don't do it again, okay?" He held her out at arm's length then, watching as her face broke out into a cheery grin, nodding enthusiastically. Silence fell between them and Inuyasha felt her scoot closer to his side, tilting her head to rest against his shoulder. Without a word, he slipped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer, marveling over how perfectly she seemed to fit against him.

For what could have easily been hours or even days, they sat there together. It wasn't until the afternoon sun had rose high into the sky that Inuyasha decided that perhaps now was the time to return. Kagome had long since drifted off to sleep and so Inuyasha was careful not to disturb her, leaving her leaned against Kirara while he got up, stretching his tired limbs before leaning down to gently lift her into his arms. Once he had her carefully cradled against his chest, Inuyasha began to walk, his pace much slower than he might usually go, Kirara keeping pace beside him as they went.

Inuyasha knew that there were still going to be battles to come... That the fight was far from over. And forcing her away wasn't going to be the answer. Besides, he wasn't so sure he could truly ever stand to live without her. No, he merely had to do better with him promise to her... That he would truly protect her with his very life. His life was hers, much as hers was his. Inuyasha knew, that there would be no next time, no more close calls. He would protect her with his dying breath.

And so, toward tomorrow they would continue.


	5. Chapter 5

He'd been waiting three years for this moment.

Standing there with her before him, Inuyasha swore that he'd never tire of looking into her eyes. "Inuyasha..." Her soft vocals drew him back and he reached out a hand, tenderly stroking her cheek, his heart beating hard within his chest. Her hand rose up, clutching to his fingers as a small smile graced her lips. "I've missed you." She sobered, her brown eyes darkening in the moonlight. Inuyasha pulled her hand towards him, pressing a little kiss to her knuckles, merely relishing in the feel of her skin against his. In all their time together, how had he never noticed how perfectly her hand fit within his own?

He'd missed her, more than any words could ever describe, so there was no use in even trying. Instead, he pulled her close to him, his lips finding hers without a moment's hesitation. She yielded to his kiss, her hands clinging to the front of his robes as his arms wrapped around her slim frame. The feel of her in his arms had not changed since the last time he'd held her this close, nor had her scent changed. Everything about her was as familiar as it had been the day she'd disappeared through the well. Drawing back only a few inches, still so close that he could feel her lips as they curved upwards with a smile, the chuckle barely able to escape before he was kissing her yet again.

There was nothing in the world she'd wanted more than this- this was what she'd always hoped for, back then when they were together. Kagome felt her heart beating faster in her chest, so fast that she was certain Inuyasha would feel it as they stood there chest to chest. His hands slid further up into her hair, fingers raking through the long dark locks. And then his mouth was on the move, trailing kisses from the corner of her mouth down the line of her jaw, further down until they reached her throat. "Inuyasha..." She murmured his name as her own hands were on the move, helping him to shed his robe of the fire rat.

It fluttered to the ground at their feet as he returned his mouth to hers, his kiss intensifying. Inuyasha could not stop his hands from roaming- he wanted to feel every inch of her beneath his palms. And so he slipped his hands beneath her blouse to run up the length of her spine, her skin soft and warm to the touch. For how long had he waited for a moment such as this? A lot longer than three years, if he was being totally honest. She was shifting beneath his touch then, her hands lowering to grasp the hem of her blouse, and at once he knew what she was doing. Pulling back for a moment, he watched with wide eyes as she drew the top over her head and tossed it aside, leaving her bare aside from that weird garment she always wore. But before he could even speak her hand were manuevering behind her back and his sensitive ears heard the clasp as it came undone. Away went the last bit of cloth and she was left bare before his eyes. He'd caught glimpses of her in the past, but never purposely, never in a way that he'd truly _seen_ her. Not like this. It took his breath away, the sight of her bare body, so beautiful was she. With a slightly trembling hand, Inuyasha reached out to grasp her breast while the other arm snaked around her waist, drawing her back towards him.

Kagome felt shivers race down her spine as his hand enclosed around her breast, a feeling she'd never before experienced taking over her whole body. His mouth left hers to instead move down her body, further than before, his lips trailing lightly across her collarbone. And then his mouth was on her other breast, the feeling of it sending shockwaves through her. A soft sound left her lips as she tipped her head back, her own hands tangling themselves into his silver hair.

The moment she made that little sound, Inuyasha thought he was going to go insane. He looked up at her, with her head tilted back and her hair a waterfall down her back, and he knew he had to have her. And so he pulled her to the ground with him, putting her down with her back against his once discarded robe. And with gentle hands he took hold of her skirt, pulling it away from her body in one quick movement. Then he was pulling at his own clothing, the last layer of his robes shed as he felt her hand slip beneath the waistband of his bottoms. The touch of her hand had him pulsating, the length of him caught in her grasp as her other hand inched down his pants until they too were gone. He found he could wait no further and slowly drew her towards the ground, pushing her down onto her back, his robe of the fire rat beneath her.

Pausing a moment, Inuyasha took the moment to look her over, her skin milky white in the moonlight; he could not help but run his hands down the length of her body, pausing to brush his fingers across the scar on her side, the one she had received the night the Shikon no Tama had been expelled from her body. From the night that they had first met. Leaning over her, he kissed the scar, feeling her shudder beneath his touch, her hands tangling into his hair as she whispered his name. "I love you," he murmured as he raised his head back up, looking into her eyes as a smile graced her lips. "I've loved you for so long, Kagome." He shook his head, a chuckle escaping him. How had he not told her sooner? His mouth found hers a moment later, the kiss long and slow, and Inuyasha could only hope it could convey to her everything he had never told her.

And when he pulled back, it was to push her legs apart so he could position himself between them, his heart pounding hard in his chest. Then, with one final glance at her face, Inuyasha slid inside of her, the sound of her gasp filling his ears at once. Pulling back, he pushed himself back inside of her, slow and steady, throwing his head back as a wave of pleasure rushed through him. He could feel her fingers scraping down his back, her name dying on his lips as she ground her hips against his. Thrusting a bit harder into her, Inuyasha picked up his pace, every sound she made like music to his ears. He was breathing hard, leaning over her to put a hand on either side of her face, lips kissing hers as if she were his final life line. He could feel her every movement, from the way she arched her back against him to the way she shuddered with pleasure every time he pushed inside her.

The feeling of him inside her was more than she could take. Kagome could not stop herself from crying out every time he made a move, her hands clawing at his back as she ground her hips against his. "Inu... Inuyasha!" She gasped at one particular moment, feeling him so deep she thought surely she would split in half. He was groaning then, the sound sending shockwaves through her, and Kagome could do nothing but tangle her hands into his long, silver hair and throw her head back. She was utterly lost beneath his power.

It was only a moment later that Inuyasha knew he was close to the end and so with one final thrust, he burst and pulled free from her, manuevering himself to fall onto the ground beside her. One arm slung across her chest, Inuyasha drew her close to him, brushing a feathery soft kiss against her temple. In all his life, there had never been anything that left him feeling this way. He could have laid there beside her in the moonlight forever, if it meant she would be his for the rest of his life. He had so many things he wanted to whisper into her ear, so many things he needed for her to hear, things he should have told her years ago. But as they lay there, Inuyasha began to realize that suddenly, they had all the time in the world to talk of the past and the truths of their own hearts.

As he pulled his red robe back on a few minutes later, the first thing he noticed was how deeply her scent was embedded into it. With every sniff, it was her scent he could smell- her sweet, floral scent that he'd always loved, that he had always longed to smell again. Something as simple as her scent, as the pitch of her voice, things he'd taken for granted back then. Things he'd thought he'd always have. Then she'd vanished and he realized how fleeting life truly could be. Extending out a hand, he helped her back onto her feet, and for a moment neither of them said a word, until finally a smile graced his lips and he watched her brown eyes sparkle in the moonlight of night. "Let's go home." Was all he said as he slung an arm around her waist, leading her back towards the village, where their comrades would be waiting for them, as they always had done.

Finally, they were together again.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Based off art by lenbarboza via tumblr. Please look & support this amazing artist!

[ x x x ]

He was growing impatient.

He had been waiting for what felt like hours inside their hut, waiting for Kagome to return from Old Kaede's where he hoped she was being given something to cure her onslaught of illness. For weeks now it had seemed like she was ill day after day, though some days worse than others. Cheeks that were once pink and warm had paled considerably as the days wore on, dark circles rimming her beautiful brown eyes. Inuyasha felt at a loss, as it seemed nothing at all could cure what was wrong with her. He had even begun to toss around the idea of having her return to her own time, where the medicine was so much better. Perhaps there she would be made healthy again.

Rising up, he stepped outside into the warm sunshine, doing his best not to follow after her. She'd asked him not to come, despite him insisting he should. Just as what little patience he had was beginning to wear out, he saw her, walking towards him from the center of the village. "Oi! Kagome!" He called, raising his hand in greeting as she came closer, her face full of more color than it'd seen in days. "Did Kaede give you some medicine?" To his surprise, Kagome's mouth twitched with a smile, her head tilting to the left, dark hair falling across her shoulder.

"Nope," came her response, a grin appearing on her lips as he pinned her with his confused gaze. "She found I'm not actually sick." Kagome said as they stepped back inside the hut they called home.

"What is it then?" He asked, surprised by her words. _Not sick...?_ After the weeks of her constantly being ill, of her constant fatigue...? And there was nothing wrong with her? Inuyasha couldn't quite believe that and he had to wonder if Old Kaede was losing her touch. But then Kagome was smiling at him, a radiant smile that nearly took his breath away. Her hands grasped his, drawing it down to rest gently upon her abdomen. Inuyasha looked up to meet her gaze, confusion again falling into place upon his features.

She laughed softly at his expense and then spoke words so soft that even his hanyou ears had to strain to hear. "Soon, it will not just be the two of us." Inuyasha felt the world come to halt around him, as her words echoed inside of his head. _Not just... The two of us...?_ A realization slowly dawned upon him, the meaning of her words taking root inside of his heart. He looked down into her smiling face, watching as the tears filled her bright brown eyes.

He couldn't believe it... No, he didn't _dare_ to believe it. Something as precious as this... Happening to him? A child? Truly, a child born from the love they had for one another? Inuyasha dropped down upon his hunches, one hand still lightly pressed against the still yet flat pane of her stomach. "Kagome?" He tilted his head back, looking up at her as she gave a single nod, a tear tracing the curve of her cheek. Inuyasha leapt onto his feet then, taking her into his embrace as tightly as he dared. A child... One of their own! He had never felt happiness such as this, that much was certain.

A child...

It was so much more than he had ever thought he'd have in life.

[ x x x ]

Her screams had been nearly too much for him to bear.

For hour after hour, he could do nothing but listen as Kagome wailed, could do nothing as she fought through the labor of their child. Something was wrong, he kept telling himself as panic flowed through him. Neither of Sango's births had taken this long, not even the twins, and the knowledge of such was nearly sending him into a frenzy. No matter how many comforting words Miroku tried to offer him, Inuyasha could not find peace. Not until he saw her, not unti her cries ceased and were instead replaced with those of an infant's.

And then suddenly, they all heard it- the shrill scream of an angry newborn, thrust so suddenly into a world it did not know. Inuyasha froze in his pacing, golden eyes focused on the doorway of the back room as Miroku stood, coming to stand just behind him. And so, they would wait again. Kaede appeared only a few minutes later, a smile on her withered old features. "Well Inuyasha, would ye like to meet your child?"

Stumbling forward, Inuyasha closed his eyes, sucking in a single breath. "C-can I... Really see her?" He asked as he opened his eyes, every limb of his trembling with the emotions rushing through him. Kaede laughed, giving a nod as the hanyou came closer towards her, but then he was frozen again, the sound of the newborn crying filtering in through the room once again.

"Of course ye can, boy. And stop shaking like a leaf." Old Kaede chuckled, shaking her head as Sango appeared in the door way, her smile beaming as she looked from Inuyasha to her own husband there beside him.

Inuyasha still found his feet to still yet frozen when each of his comrades spoke, offering him words of comfort and inspiration. "Go Inuyasha!" Shippo cried, pumping a fist into the air from his place upon Miroku's shoulder.

"Calm down brother, what will your wife think of you if she sees you like this?" Miroku teased, reaching out to clasp a hand upon his shoulder. Inuyasha turned to meet the monk's gaze, turning back only when Sango took hold of his other arm. "She did great, Inuyasha! Now go! Everything is alright now." Inuyasha sucked in a deep breath and finally, thanks to his comrades words, found his footing.

He slipped by them all, stepping into the backroom where sure enough, there she was. Inuyasha paused in the doorway, staring at her from where he stood, taking in the sight of her wrapped in his haori. "Kago... me..." He murmured her name aloud, her face lifting from the bundle in her arms to his face, her lips curving into a glowing smile at the sight of him. She looked tired, but in truth Inuyasha had never seen her so beautiful.

"Come see your baby.." Kagome's soft voice filtered through his mind, reminding him of the real reason he'd come into the room. _My baby..._ He thought as he approached her, kneeling down before her as his heart began to race. She shifted slightly, her clothing askew as the infant clung to her breast, his silver hair just a shade darker than his own father's. "Here's daddy..." Kagome was whispering to the baby, smiling again as tears filled her eyes. _Our baby,_ Inuyasha was thinking, his eyes traveling over every inch of the child that was theirs, a little silver-haired child with the smallest ears peaking out from the silver tufts upon his head. _A tiny miracle of us both..._ How was it possible for his heart to feel so very full? So full that it might truly burst. He felt Kagome's hand upon his face then, cupping his cheek into her free palm, tears streaking her cheeks as his gaze rose to meet hers. "Thank you, my love, for this gift..." Her voice was trembling but her lips were curving with another beautiful smile. Tears filled his own eyes, threatening to spill over as he reached for her, taking her into his arms, their baby pressed between them.

"Baka," he choked, his one arm around her while the other fell into place over the baby's soft little tummy. "You're the one who's given me the gift!" He drew back to look her in the eyes, tears sliding down his cheeks without shame. "I love you! I love you both!" He leaned in to press his lips to her forehead, hand still gently resting upon the child, feeling his little hand against his as the baby shift beneath his touch. In all of his life, Inuyasha had never felt something such as this... The knowledge that this little life was of their own creation, that it was his own precious child.. He never wanted this moment to end. But then Kagome was drawing back, holding out her arms to him, offering the little wrapped bundle for him to take. With a little grin, she gently placed the baby into his arms, softly murmuring to the baby as he opened his eyes, taking in the sight of the person he'd been passed to. Inuyasha held onto his breath, looking down into the baby's eyes, seeing then they were eyes the same color as his mother's, though with a little glimmer of gold in their depths. He looked up from the baby's face to Kagome's and knew, without a doubt that life could never get better than this.

He had everything he had ever wanted.


	7. Chapter 7 - Part 1 of 2

She could tell that he'd not been sleeping.

Hanyou or not, Kagome knew he needed at least some sleep, and she also knew that it had been several days since he'd last even closed his eyes. Not that she could blame him- a lot had happened in the last few days, after all. Kikyo's death still weighed heavily on her mind, as it certainly did Inuyasha's. The final battle with Naraku loomed ahead of them, a battle that they had to win, they just had to! Kagome could not begin to imagine what would happen if they did not take Naraku out for good. Besides the deaths of those she loved most... Naraku would end her life as well. But more than anything else, if they lost then everything that had happened thus far would be in vain. All the fights, all the pain, all the losses... All of it would be for nothing if they did not defeat Naraku once and for all.

But once Naraku was truly gone, what would there be left for her to do in this world?

Her job here in this time was quite clear: find the shards of the shattered Shikon no Tama and finally make it disappear from this world. Naraku had fallen into the mix and she knew he had to be stopped. He had to pay for the harm he had caused the people she loved and for the hurt he'd caused the people she didn't know. But even he would be destroyed and then, when she finally purified the jewel and made it disappear... Just what would be left for her there in the Feudal Era?

Deciding she could not sleep, Kagome was on the brink of rising from her sleeping bag when she heard him moving. Remaining still and silent, she merely cracked open an eye to watch as Inuyasha wandered away from their campsite and towards the forest they'd already come through. Where's he going... She wondered to herself, rising up to a sitting position, rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the dancing firelight. When a few minutes had passed and he'd not returned, Kagome decided to do what she did best: go after him. Rising up, carefully of course, as not to disturb the sleeping Shippo, she slipped her shoes back on and tiptoed away from the campsite.

Somehow, her feet knew the way, and Kagome found herself staring out through the trees at Inuyasha. He sat on the riverbank, silver hair like a beacon in the moonlight. She didn't speak as she approached him, merely dropped down beside him, their shoulders brushing. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, the only sound that of the river flowing. "You know... I was thinking..." Kagome finally spoke, shifting to look at him, only to find he was already looking at her. A smile twitched on her lips and she leaned back on her hands, head tilted back to stare up at the starry sky above. "I was thinking about how pretty soon this is all gonna end. We already don't have anymore shards to search for, but once Naraku is gone..." She shook her head, lids sweeping closed over brown eyes. "I'm scared I won't be needed here anymore."

There beside her, Inuyasha felt his stomach turn over, a cold sense of dread settling into the pit of his stomach. He focused his golden eyes upon her, taking in the sight of her there, illuminated by the moon like a goddess. And then she was opening her eyes, meeting his gaze with those brown irises that still continued to take his breath away. What if she was right? What if his world deemed her duty to it over? Without shards to collect, without Naraku to defeat, and without a Shikon no Tama to protect, what would be her need to remain here? The well... What if it closed up? What if he never got to see her again?

"No!"

The word exploded so quickly from him, that they were both surprised. Kagome's eyes widened as she sat up, dark hair cascading over her shoulders as she leaned in towards him. "No?" She questioned softly, feeling her heart hammering hard within her chest. There was something about the way he was looking at her right then, with his soft, golden eyes... It was almost too much for her to take.

"No..." He shook his head, reaching out to grasp her hands, so warm and small that they fit perfectly within his own. "You're always going to be needed here." He gave her hands a tender squeeze, head tilted ever so slightly. "I'm always going to need you here." He clarified, still holding tightly to her hands. He watched as she flushed, as tears welled up within her eyes, making them shine like stars. "Kagome, no matter what, I'm always going to need you here by my side." He could not imagine life without her, it was that simple. Inuyasha knew the truth, he loved her... He loved every little thing about her. And he simply would not let her go. "Naraku or no Naraku... Jewel or no jewel, I need you here with me, Kagome." A single tear slipped past the barrier of her eyelid, tracing the curve of her cheek until he caught it on the tip of his clawed finger. The touch of his skin against hers forced her eyes back open and he slipped his hand into place against her cheek. "When this is all over... Say you'll stay with me."

A warm feeling was rushing through her entire body and it was all she could do to keep from flinging herself into his arms. _He wants me to stay... He wants me to stay!_ Instead, she gave a single nod, her hand sliding into place over his that still cupped her cheek. For several long moments, neither of them spoke, neither of them moved, but there was no need for it. In that moment, they understood each other more than they ever had. But then, Inuyasha was moving, closing the gap between them; his lips hovered over her own, so close she could feel them as they moved with the syllables of her name. "I'll stay," she whispered, saying the only words that made sense to her right then. "I'll always stay with you." And then his lips closed down over hers, softly at first as he drew her into his embrace.

Inuyasha could not say what possessed him to kiss her like that, but he'd never regret it as long as he lived. The feeling of her lips against his, the soft feel of her hair as he ran his hands through it, the warmth of her body pressed tightly against his own... All of these things he would commit to memory, things he would hold onto forevermore. When he broke the kiss moments later, he did not let go of her, but rather crushed her closer, inhaling her sweet, familiar scent. For how long had he wanted to hold her like this? For how long had he wanted to admit to her that she was the only thing he wanted in this world? "Kagome, I..." He opened his mouth, fighting to find the right words to use, the right words that could explain everything to her. But, they simply would not come.

Not right then, at least.

He made a silent vow then to tell her the truth of how he felt when Naraku was gone. They would end the battle and he would tell her he loved her, that he lived for her and only for her. And then... Then they might finally find true happiness together.


	8. Chapter 8 - Part 2 of 2

He should have told her.

That night, there by the river, he should have told her. At least then... At least then she would have known the truth of his heart. But he'd thought they'd have more time, in truth he thought they'd have the rest of their lives together to speak of the truth. But, instead she'd been taken from him in the last moment, returned to her own time with the well that connected them closed off. Kagome had been returned to her own time, which perhaps, when he truly thought about it, it was for the best. That was where she belonged- with her family. She would find her own happiness there in her own world, with the people who loved her. Did he love her? More than anything. But he was not selfish enough to take her from her family.

Instead, he would live off the memory of her; the warmth of her skin, the glow of her smile, the light in her eyes... Memories of the girl he'd loved so much would be all he had left and so he would cherish them until his dying breath.

Visiting the well had become a daily ritual.

Of course he knew that she wouldn't appear- though, the tiny shread of hope that she would had been what drove him there in the first few weeks. But then, it simply became a habit. Every single day, his feet would walk the old, familiar path to the well, where he'd sit for an hour or so and just... Wait. He'd wait to hear her voice, he'd wait to catch her scent along the breeze. He'd wait for any inkling at all that the well had opened again. But, everyday he'd return to the village disappointed. 

It was a lonely life, despite the fact that the rest of family he'd built for himself remained behind. Miroku and Sango married, bringing children into the world that he could not help but to love. Little twin girls that were their mother's through and through- and a newborn boy that would grow to look (and surely act) like his father. He devoted his time to these children, to Shippo as he grew, and to anything else that could distract him from his misery without Kagome. Though Naraku was gone, demons still attacked, demons still sought out a fight. He protected the village and the surrounding regions, with Miroku and Sango still at his side. He did everything and anything he could do to keep his mind from the girl he'd loved so very much.

And before he knew it, three years had passed.

Three long, miserable years he spent without Kagome, years that had felt like an eternity. Every day that passed was like a stab to his heart, the pain never easing but rather he himself grew numb to it. He went on with his life the best he could, stumbling through as he fought to find a new reason to go on. During the day he was fine- the others kept him sane, kept him grounded. But the nights... That was when things seemed to be the worst for the hanyou. Long, sleepless nights he'd spend staring into a dying fire or perhaps settled with his back to the sharp wood of the well. Sometimes he would talk to her, telling her about everything she was missing, hoping that somehow his voice could reach her. Inuyasha wondered if she missed him as much as he missed her. Or perhaps... Perhaps she'd forgotten him.

Though the idea left him feeling worse than before, he could also not help but to hope she had. He couldn't stand the thought of her on the other side, trapped in loneliness and sorrow, all because she couldn't come back to him. Inuyasha didn't want her to waste her life yearning for him... He wasn't worth that. She deserved a life of happiness, whether it was with him or someone else.

When Inuyasha woke one particular morning, it was to rays of sunshine pouring in through the window, blinding him as he opened his eyes. He'd spent another night in Old Kaede's hut, trying to ignore the fact that the old woman knew exactly why he was there. Inside those four walls, Kagome lived on- her presence was so strong for him there in that hut. So many memories of theirs were within these walls, here... He felt closer to her than almost anywhere else. "The sun is unusually bright this morning." Kaede's voice brought him to the present and he turned to face the woman, who looked as if she knew something he didn't. Her lips curved with a small smile before she turned to go, pausing only for a moment longer in the doorway. She did not speak, but rather chuckled before she was gone, leaving the hanyou alone inside the hut. He felt restless, as if he'd been cooped up for days, a strange surge of anxiety rushing through him.

He went about his day as usual- demon hunting with Miroku and returning to the village, joining Sango and their growing family. Though, he'd been unable to shake the feeling of anxiety from earlier that day, no matter how hard he tried, it simply would not go. He could not help but to feel like he was missing something or something important was only hours away. The twin girls were climbing up his body when he felt it, the shudder of anticipation racing down his spine. "Inuyasha?" Shippo's voice broke into his thoughts as he raised his nose into the air, catching the faintest of scents. It... It couldn't be.

Jumping onto his feet, Inuyasha clutched the two girls to ensure they didn't topple from his limbs at his sudden movements. "Slay the fox." He said, dropping the squealing girls onto the kitsune as he rushed by, ignoring the shouts of his friends as he went. This scent... It was as familiar to him as it had been the last time he'd breathed it in. He didn't dare to believe it, not yet... Not until his eyes fell upon her. Not until his ears twitched with the sound of her voice speaking his name.

Inuyasha slowed his pace as he approached the well, her scent overpowering him now as he came near, and he could feel his heartbeat quicken. Coming to stand over it, he peered down, golden eyes meeting brown, and there were no words he could say. Instead, he reached his hand down and felt her small, warm hand grasp his own, giving him the chance to pull her up and into the air above him. "Inuyasha..." Her voice was soft, tears filling her beautiful eyes as her lips curved with a smile. She had not changed much in these last three years, though her hair had grown and gone was the school uniform he'd been so used to seeing her in. "I'm sorry... For making you wait."

The moment those words passed her lips, Inuyasha pulled her close, crushing her against his chest. "Stupid... Where have you been?" He spoke into her hair, torn between laughter and tears. He held on a bit tighter, as if to reassure himself that this was real. That she was real. When Kagome drew back from him, it was with a radiant smile that made her glow like the sun itself. She opened her mouth to speak, but they both heard the voices calling out to her, the friends that had followed after Inuyasha to see where he'd gone so suddenly. Kagome looked back to him then and all he could do was nod, letting her go to rush towards the others, knowing she had missed them as much as they'd missed her. Inuyasha watched as she threw her arms around Sango, as Shippo burst into noisy tears, and as the twins danced around the adults with cheerful noise. He watched as Kagome embraced Miroku and then went back to Sango, both women crying as they held onto each other. Inuyasha felt something warm filling him to the brim, threatening to spill over in the form of tears. Swatting them away, he went towards the group, joining them as he'd always done, falling into place beside Kagome who was now clutching a still crying Shippo, the twins now desperate for attention from the girl they'd heard so much about.

And that was when Inuyasha realized... Nothing in this world could have made him happier. Nothing at all mattered, now that his family was whole again.

[ x x x ]

When Inuyasha spotted her, he could not help but to smile.

She was walking down the main path of the village, one of the twins on either of her sides, both of their hands clasped in her own. All three of them wore woven crowns of flowers and Kagome was smiling as she listened to the girls speak. As they walked, villagers waved in greeting, their love for the girl that was to become their miko evident. She was beloved by all, as he'd known she would be, as she had already been from her days already spent in this era. "Yo." He greeted as they approached, sinking down onto his hunches to reach the twins' level. "Can I steal Kagome from you?" The girls exchanged quick glances and then lept onto the hanyou, giggling as their little hands tugged on his ears. "Alright, alright!" Inuyasha growled, though the tone came out anything but angry, and instead had all three girls giggling. Shooting Kagome a look, she sobered, but was grinning as she patted both girls on their heads.

"Go on girls, surely Rin will want to play! Take her the crown you made for her!" The little one's eyes lit up and they raced away, shouting for the older girl, who was further ahead, just outside of Kaede's hut. "Are they not just the sweetest?" Kagome gushed as she watched the girls run off, her eyes bright in the sunlight as she smiled, reaching up to touch the petals of the flowers in her hair. Inuyasha could not help but to smile and without a word, he slipped his arm around her, drawing her towards him as they began to walk a familiar direction. "What's up?" She asked as they walked, looping her arm through his with a grin, tilting her head so her flower crown fell askew. "I thought you were with Miroku today."

"Bah, that monk hasn't changed since you left you know." Inuyasha harrumphed as they walked, turning his head to look at her as they approached the river. "The best mansion in every village just _happens_ to have a dark cloud hovering over it." Kagome giggled at his words, recalling from those days back when she'd first come to this era, back when they were still learning how to trust one another. "But, he earns a living for his family and helps the village, so I guess he can keep on." Inuyasha dropped down onto the riverbank, drawing her down beside him.

In the weeks that had passed since Kagome had returned, they'd spent little time alone together. Not that Inuyasha was upset- he understood the depth of the love others had for Kagome. Sango had cried for days when she'd vanished through the well, even when she'd thought he'd been asleep, she would cry. Inuyasha wondered if she shed more tears for Kagome than any of the rest of them. Miroku had spoken of Kagome often in the beginning, perhaps to ease his own pain, her name coming up less only in the last few months. Shippo had been inconsolable for weeks, moving on only when the twins came and he had someone new to focus his love on. Now that she was back, Inuyasha knew that he would have to share her with the others, and well... That was alright.

Especially since he got her all to himself every, single night.

"So, you gonna tell me why you brought me out here?" Kagome asked, her voice drawing him back, and Inuyasha turned to look at her. He reached out, adjusting the flower crown on her head, smiling himself when her cheeks flushed crimson. "Last time we were out here..." They were both plunged into the very same memory- one of a moonlight shared kiss just hours before the final battle with Naraku had taken place. "Inuyasha... I..." She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as Inuyasha's mouth found hers, his arms pulling her close to him. His kiss was warm and gentle, so remniscent of the last one they shared that it brought tears to her eyes.

When he pulled back, it was to gently wipe the tears away from her lashes, to cup her cheeks into his palms so he could stare into her eyes. "Kagome, that night... I should have told you the truth." His heart was hammering hard inside his chest and it was only when she slid her hand into place over his that he found the will to go on. "I should have told you how much I love you." He thought back to that night, to the ones that had followed, and to the first one he'd spent without her. Back then... He'd told the void within the Shikon no Tama that Kagome had been born to meet him and he'd been born for her, he never knew if she'd heard those words... But they had been the closest to the truth he had been able to muster. Now in this moment, he needed her to know. He needed her to hear him say the three little words he'd always wanted to say. The words he'd never gotten a chance to say to her. "I love you, Kagome."

Simple, yet beautiful words that left her breathless. Wonderful, wonderful words that she had always wanted to hear him say to her. Tears filled her eyes and streaked her cheeks, though his thumbs tried to keep them from falling. Without a word, she leaned in and brushed her lips across his, putting every unsaid word into that kiss, her own hands sliding into his long silver hair as he pulled her to his chest. When they drew back a few moments later, they both were smiling, their hearts beating as one. Suddenly, Inuyasha found there was nothing more he wanted than to sit there beside her, to catch up on everything they had missed in one another these last three years. And then...

Then they would return to the village, to their home, and to their friends, where they could truly begin the walk towards tomorrow. And nothing felt better than that.


	9. Chapter 9 - Reincarnation

a/n: okay so THIS IS NOT FINAL.

im still working out a lot of details and thoughts and everything else. we can consider this a rough draft. so dont be surprised when the next thing i write involving this head canon is entirely different lmao.

anyways, something ive wanted to explore is what happens after kagome's mortal death. inuyasha has a long life span, but she doesnt. i fully believe kagome's soul would find inuyasha again, so thats what this is.

again, details arent final & this might not make any sense anyways lol

but here you guys go!

He had been alone for what felt like forever.

His children had grown and left home- though not far had they gone, his two little ones, though little they were no longer. His son that stood tall and broad, a son with silver hair and golden eyes, a son that took after him in more ways than one. Toga, named for the famed grandfather he'd never met, was the only one of his children to show any sign at all that he was part youkai, his dog-like ears and brute strength giving him away. His son was strong and stubborn, quick to anger but easy to placate, especially when he had been young. And then there was Miku, his beloved daughter and youngest child. She was beautiful, a carbon copy of her mother from her dark hair to her bright blue eyes- they had named her for the beautiful blue sky that hung overhead the day she was born. Unlike her brother, Miku was fully human, rather full of spiritual power she'd inherited from her mother.

And though he still yet had his children, he was alone.

Gone were the friends he once had- Sango and Miroku had left the mortal world years before. Their children were old, with children and grandchildren of their own. Gone was Old Kaede, lost to them not long after Miku had been born. And worse off... Gone was his love, his wife, his whole world. Kagome had died at eighty-nine, nearly twenty years ago. She had lived a full life, he supposed, bearing him two beautiful children and spending every moment with him until the very end. He had always known that death would separate them someday, for he being a hanyou meant he too held onto the long life span of a youkai, while she... Only a human... He had always known her life would end before his own, but no amount of time could have ever prepared him for losing Kagome. Nothing in this world could have prepared him for that, in truth.

He had spent the days leading up to her death in denial, thinking perhaps things would change, thinking he might wake up one day to her young and healthy. But she had passed away with him at her side one night in the spring, her soul crossing over to join Sango and Miroku and all the others death had claimed befor her.

And so, alone he was.

If it weren't for his children, he might have ended his life, for how could he live without Kagome? It had taken time, a long time, before he'd settled into a life without her. His children were his saving grace, as well as the grandchildren they'd begun to provide for him. If it weren't for them, Inuyasha knew he'd have died along with Kagome that day years ago. On the bad days, he wished he had let go, but then one of his grandchildren would tug on his sleeve and he'd smile, remembering well why he still yet lived on. He could see her in each of them- whether it was her smile or her quirks, he could see her in every single one of them. And that... That was what kept him living.

Besides, there was still yet a part of him that clung to the hope that he would see Kagome again. Their bond... It had been beyond any worldly bond. It had been a bond of soul and heart, a bond that had transpired time more than once. And Kagome's soul had already reincarnated once, when Kikyo had died, only to find him again. Before she had died, Kagome had told him they would meet again... And so that he held onto. He believed with all of his heart that their souls were tangled in a red string of fate... So it only made sense that they would meet again. So he would find himself standing beside the well, hoping perhaps someone would come through it again. Or he would stand on the hillside and sniff the air, thinking he might catch her scent drifting along the wind.

It was a warm day in summer when Inuyasha woke from a strange dream; he'd seen this dream before, one of Kagome when they had first met, the glowing Shikon no Tama in between her palms. The light had illuminated her, casting her whole body into an eerie sort of glow, while tears streamed down her cheeks. He had reached for her but he found he was too far from her, he had tried to call out to her, but found his voice would not sound. And then, the Shikon no Tama would shatter, and Kagome would smile, a single word falling from her lips a moment before he would wake... _Inuyasha..._

Unable to return to sleep, Inuyasha rose up from his pallet and stepped out into the morning sunshine, momentairly blinded by the brightness. Blinking against it, he cast his gaze downwards, to where he could see Miku, a gathering of village children around her as they started to make their way towards the forest to gather herbs. Miku had taken over the role of village miko upon the day Kagome had died- and while her powers were not quite as strong nor as pure as her mother's had been, Miku still did well at protecting the village. Of course, she had a little help from her ageless father and brother, and it seemed most youkai left their little village alone anymore.

"Father," Miku greeted as he approached, her lips curving with a smile as the children instead latched onto the hanyou. "You're awake early." She pinned him with her sapphire eyes, a look in them he'd seen hundreds of times in her mother. "It was that dream again, wasn't it?" Though Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, he was suddenly caught off guard, a scent carried along the wind that was far too familiar for him to ignore. Miku must have noticed the look in his eyes for she corraled the children back to her side, drawing them away from her father and instead towards the forest, a strange but knowing look to her own eyes.

Turning, Inuyasha began to make his way towards the well at a run, his heart hammering hard within his chest. It just couldn't be... He didn't dare to believe it, lest he be disappointed. He didn't dare to think for a single moment that this would turn out to be anything more than his own need to see Kagome again tricking him into believing she would be standing there. But, as he approached the well he could see that there was indeed someone standing there, though their back was to him. It was a woman, with long black hair, much longer than Kagome's ever had been... But this scent... It was so like hers, not the same as Kagome's had been, but he was reminded of when he'd first met Kagome. Her scent had been so like Kikyo's, however once he'd gotten to know her he had realized it was one of her own, a scent he'd grown to love just weeks into knowing her.

Slowing to a stop, Inuyasha stood just behind the woman, his heart beating so fast he thought it might beat right out of his chest. "I was wondering when you might notice me." Her voice caught him off guard, soft and sweet, a voice he did not know, but the tone behind it well known to him even so long after he'd heard it last. When she turned around, Inuyasha nearly fainted, so unprepared was he to see her standing there. "I didn't know if you'd even still be here, but I heard the rumors about the village." Her lips curved with a smile and he felt his stomach turn over; the way her smile shined, it was familiar. It was her's... It was Kagome's. The young woman's eyes were still yet that beautiful blue they'd always been and her face... It was Kagome. He could not believe it. Though she stood there in front of him, he still yet didn't dare to believe it.

"I... I don't..." Inuyasha shook his silver head, taking a single step closer to her, wanting nothing more than to take her into his arms, to see if this woman would feel the same as Kagome always had. "I don't understand." He finally said simply, speaking the truth, his golden eyes never once straying from her sapphire ones. Another smile curved on her lips and she closed the gap between them, standing so close now that all he had to do was reach out and he could have touched her. "Are you... Are you Kagome?"

Head tilted to the side, the young woman surveyed the hanyou before her; he was as she always saw him in her dreams, young and strong, with long silver hair she'd always longed to touch. She had begun to have dreams of him since she was a child, though she had never understood them. And not just him- she dreamed of a life that wasn't hers, of raising children, of fighting battles, and of falling in love. It wasn't until the month before when she'd met a fox youkai while traveling and seeing him had awakened something in her. And that was when she began to remember the life she'd lived before this one. All her life, all nineteen years of it, she'd felt like she was missing a piece of her. No matter how much she ate, she had never felt full. No matter how much joy was in her life, she was never happy. There always seemed to be something missing, a piece of her heart lost to her. She had always wondered if the dreams had something to do with it, but until she had met Shippo, she never would have been able to put it together on her own.

But then... Shippo had saw her that day and known her instantly and with their meeting came back hundreds of memories. It was like reliving a life she'd left behind, seeing the memories Kagome had, and when she remembered everything she almost felt whole again. But there was still yet a piece missing... And it was finally there in front of her. "I told you we'd meet again." She said, unable to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks as Inuyasha's features softened, his golden eyes filling up. "I'm not Kagome, not really, but her soul is mine and mine is hers. She loved you so much..." She trailed off, shaking her head, wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I just had to meet you, too."

Inuyasha listened silently to her words, learning her story as she spoke. That she'd been born and from that moment, people around her said she was different. That she was overflowing with a spiritual power that'd not been seen in anyone but the famed miko Kagome, a woman who had come from the future, a woman who had been a reincarnation of the other famous miko Kikyo. This soul within her, it had been reborn once already, and she had a feeling it would be reborn for as long as Inuyasha lived. He listened as she told him of her empty feelings, of how something always seemed like it was missing. He listened as she spoke of the dreams, of the meeting with Shippo, and of course the memories she was flooded with.

And when she had finished, Inuyasha felt something inside of him, warm and comforting as it flooded his whole body. "What's your name?" He finally asked, the only question that seemed to make sense in this moment.

It was then that she tilted her head, dark hair a waterfall over her shoulder, blue eyes shining in the morning sunlight. "Hisano." She replied, watching as something took root in his eyes. "My mother said when I was born, it was like I was already part of a story, so she named me Hisano. I guess she wasn't wrong." A laugh escaped her and Inuyasha felt his heart skip a beat, the sound of her laugh one he'd been longing to hear for the last twenty years. She must have noticed how it affected him, for she reached out a hand to touch his, the touch like an electric shock, causing both of them to jump.

"Come with me..." Inuyasha gestured for her to follow him, leading her towards the sacred tree, where they had once first met. There they might begin to develop what they once had, perhaps there they might fight. It would not matter, he realized, for even after such a short period of time, Inuyasha knew this was the woman he loved. It may not have been her body, it may not have been her voice. But Kagome's soul had found its way to him once again, as she had promised she would.

Just as he thought, they truly were caught up in the tangled thread of fate, a red string that connected their souls, always bringing them back together. One way or another, they always found each other, even death could not separate them. Fate was kind, he realized, rather than cruel. Over and over again they would reunite, until his own dying day. And only then might their string be cut. Only then might their union break.

But until then, he would hold onto what he had... And that was her.


End file.
